


Mischief Never Looked So Good

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, King Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Once his coronation is a certainty, Loki celebrates with his future wife.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Entwinedlove's Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Mischief Never Looked So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, fills square B2 - "The only thing wrong with the seven deadly sins is that there aren't more of them." - Maeve Millay, Westworld

Pansy gave a loud whoop of excitement that she would never admit to making were she in anyone else's company. She and Loki had Apparated directly out of a crazy mess they'd created in Thor's personal life. Loki had projected himself as Thor, and made out with Thor's girlfriend's intern—Pansy in disguise, of course—in front of a crowd, including the irate girlfriend.

Earlier in the day, Loki had taken Pansy to the Asgard equivalent of Bond Street and bought her anything her heart desired. Jewels decorated all of her fingers, she had more sets of diamond earrings that she could wear in a month, and the silks and bejewelled gowns were fit for a, well, queen.

They'd started the mid-day meal with a vigorous round of lovemaking, and then gorged themselves on a splendid feast that could have feed half a dozen warriors or more. Pansy had been so miserably full, she'd dozed while still adorned in one of her new gowns and some of her sparkliest jewels.

"I can't believe we just did that," she exclaimed, swaying on her feet and leaning against her future husband-king while she regained her bearings. "I think we managed to commit every single sin in the book today."

Loki grinned, mischief twinkled in his eyes as he gazed fondly at her. "The only thing wrong with the seven deadly sins is that there aren't more of them."

He spun her away from him and swept her into a dance in the middle of their bedroom, their shared laughter the only music they needed.


End file.
